Repeat
by Anenomie
Summary: Spartan Rogue Varner is still mourning her sister's death after 4 years. She is assigned to the same team her sister joined. During her mission, painful memories come back to haunt her. Will Rogue be able to preform normally, or will her past stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO:**

I don't know how I got here. I don't even know if I have any family, other than my twin sister of course. I am Rogue Varner, Spartan 114 at the UNSC Spartan training centre. I was brought here at age five, I think. My sister and I grew up here, training to become what we never expected to become, a Spartan. My sister finished her training and left to join the sniper team. On her first mission, she was caught in a building that was surrounded by Covenant forces. The team made a run for the forest for cover. The ran into a tropical forest that was full of unknown creatures. They thought that they would be safe there, but they were wrong. Covenant forces had followed them into the forest and had opened fire. The team saw a huge river that was right beside the top of a waterfall. The team jumped across and were relieved. My sister was holding the covenant back and she decided to jump. While she was in the air, an elite shot her in the back. She fell down the waterfall and died. That as the worst day of my life. I, am still at the training centre, dreading the day I get picked to join a spartan team. I don't want the same fate as my twin sister, but can I avoid it?


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. It was a very dull grey, the colour grey that makes you sort of depressed. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see that horrible ceiling again. I imagined a small female child. She had long black hair and sparkling green eyes. _Wait a second, that was me_. _I mean, she looked like me. The same hair, eyes and the same smile._ The image disappeared and I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 6:00 am. I was supposed to be in the hanger at 7:00. I got up off my bed and stretched. I looked at my small room. Grey walls, a dresser, a cabinet and a small desk with a chair in the corner; a typical military bedroom. I went to the cabinet and unlocked the door with a key that I wear around my neck. Inside, was my spartan armour. It was black with a red streak on the left shoulder. I grabbed the armour and started putting it on. It took a while to put on because it was really heavy. After putting it on, I went over to my desk and sat down on the chair. I picked up the picture frame on my desk. It was a photograph of my sister and I. We were in the shooting range with snipers. We were laughing while my friend Sarah was missing every target. That was the last time I ever saw my sister. A tear trickled down my cheek and I put the photo down. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I quickly glanced at the clock and realized it was breakfast time. I opened the door and saw the usual lady who delivered my breakfast.

"Hello Rogue, I brought your favourite meal today!" the lady told me happily.

"Thanks Sally. I never get tired of this," I told her.

She gave me the plate and I closed the door. I sat down and started eating my scrambled eggs and sausages. I looked at the clock again and yelped. I only had fifteen minutes to finish eating, stop at the armoury, and arrive on time in the hanger! _Damn it._

I ran to the armoury as fast as I could. I almost yelled at the man in charge of the armoury to give me my DMR and my magnum. He gave me my weapons and I took off. I got down to the hanger just in time. The General nodded at me and I sat down on a bench beside a wall. The hanger was filled with every type of air vehicle I knew. There were even Covenant ships that were being studied. I looked towards the General again and saw him talking to a spartan I didn't recognize. He wore blue armour and he had short brown hair. I thought that I knew everyone here at base. Another three spartans entered the room. Two males and a female. The female had lime green armour and purple hair. She looked like a punk type of girl. She had her lip pierced. _Wait, aren't we not suppose to have piercings?_ _Whatever._ The first male had brown armour and blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled and he smiled at me. I blushed and then concentrated on the other male. He had deep red armour and black hair, but not as dark as mine. I looked closer and I realized that he was asian. Chinese by the looks of him. These spartans were a higher rank than me. I remembered them from base training. They are on third session and I'm on second, still. The male in the brown armour came and sat beside me.

"Hello, I'm Jeffrey. Spartan 245" he said with a huge smile.

"I'm Rogue, Spartan 114. I haven't seen you since base training. Are you in third session?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes I am. Do you know why we are here?" he asked me.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"I wasn't told. Maybe, we are all getting a promotion," Jeffrey said with a huge grin.

I smiled back. I never usually smile because there has been nothing to smile about. I sneezed and Jeffery laughed. I started laughing too and the General glared at us. We both stopped laughing, but we continued talking. We talked about weapons, vehicles and armour. The usual "Spartan" talk. I looked towards the General and he beckoned me forward. I got up and walked towards him. Thoughts raced through my head. _Am I moving on to the next session?_ _Am I being assigned to a team?_ _What team?_ I started sweating and my armour felt heavier. I took a deep breathe before I started talking.

"Yes General?" I asked him calmly.

"Rogue, you forgot your helmet again," he told me with a frown.

This was the second time that I forgot my helmet in my room.

"I had Sally bring it. Don't forget again Spartan," he said firmly.

Sally walked into the hanger with my Mark V.I helmet. I took it from her and she left. I put my helmet on and nodded at the General.

"Spartans, come," the General said.

Jeffrey and the two others walked toward the General. I glanced at Jeffery and he smiled. He put on his C.O.B helmet and faced the General.

"You Spartans have been chosen to either join the Sniper team or the Alpha team. Both teams need Spartans and I plan on giving them fully trained ones who will do the job right," the General declared.

I gasped and thought of my sister. She was part of the sniper team when she died. _Why did I have to do this?_

"Sir, I am not fully trained yet," I said clearly.

"Rogue, I don't need a Spartan that follows the rule book. You will do well," the General said firmly.

"General, I have looked over these Spartan's records. May I choose their position?" the Spartan in the blue armour asked.

"Go ahead Carter," the General told him.

"Spartan 245, Jeffery. Sniper team," Carter told Jeffery.

Jeffery shook Carters hand and nodded at me. I waved at him and he waved back.

"Spartan 652, Claire. Alpha team," Carter smiled.

The spartan with the lime green armour got up and frowned. She didn't shake Carter's hand like Jeffery did. She glared at the General and walked towards Jeffery.

"Spartan 912, Ping. Alpha team," Carter said.

The Chinese Spartan got up, shook Carter's hand and went to where Jeffery and Claire were standing.

"Lastly, Spartan 114, Rogue. You will be joining the sniper team," Carter grinned.

_Wait, what?_


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like I was going to pass out. There was a strange feeling in my stomach that I hadn't felt before. I was sweating and and soon my whole body was damp and shaking. I felt like I was going to cry, but held it back. I got up and shook Carter's hand. He looked concerned and grabbed my shoulder.

"Rogue, are you okay?" he asked me, still holding my shoulder.

"I'm fine Sir," I lied and I started walking towards the others.

I tripped over my feet as I was walking. Jeffery ran forward and caught me.

"Rogue, maybe you should go down to the medical bay," Jeffery said with a hint a concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just, um..." I started to say.

"You're just...?" Jeffery asked.

"Overwhelmed" I finished.

Jeffery lifted me back on to my feet. I took a deep breath and turned to face Carter.

"Congratulations Spartans. Remember that you are now part of team. You take orders from your commanding officer. Am I understood?" Carter said with a hard voice.

"Yes Sir!" we yelled.

"Meet me back here at 0800 hours. Dismissed," Carter finished.

I turned around and started to head back to my room. Tears fell from my eyes as I walked._ This brings back memories that bring me pain. Why do I have to do this? _

When I reached my room, I quickly opened the door, ran in and slammed the door shut. I took off my helmet and my armour and put them away. After putting away my armour, I lay down on my bed and started crying. I hadn't cried like this since I found out my sister was dead. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on my door. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Come in," I said faintly.

The door opened and there was Jeffery. He still had his brown armour on and he looked really concerned.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Jeffery asked.

I suddenly burst out crying. Jeffery pulled me into a hug. _Does Jeffery really care for me? _After fifteen long minutes of crying, I stopped and sat up. I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"Rogue, whatever's wrong, you can tell me," Jeffery told me with a soft voice.

"It is a story with no happy ending. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

" I want to know so that I can understand you and make you feel better," Jeffery said, again with his soft voice.

I started to tell him everything. I started crying after five minutes of talking. I had never told this story to anyone else. Jeffery was an exception though. He was nice and he actually cared about my feelings, which was really nice. I finished my story and stood up.

"Jeffery, I don't want the same fate as her. The past, it keeps haunting me. I am afraid I won't be able to act as efficiently! Help me!" I said loudly.

I fell to the ground and started shaking. Jeffery sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Rogue Elizabeth Varner," Jeffery said clearly.

"How do you know...?" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"It says on you duffel bag," he interrupted, pointing under my bed.

"I promise that I will do everything that I can, to make sure nothing will happen to you," Jeffery said clearly.

I cheered up a little, so I sat up. Jeffery looked into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful colour blue. They were like crystals.

"Jeffery, I..." I said stupidly.

He put his finger on my lips to stop me.

"I know what you are going to say, but I am going to say it first. I love you," he said with a small smile.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

He leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked. _No guy has ever expressed interest in me before, and I have never expressed interest in a guy. I think...I think that I am in love with him!_


End file.
